Only a week
by toxicomania
Summary: Since rin got back to Japan he didn't really feel like talking to his old friends. Haruka and the others went to the Samzuka Academy. How will Haru's and Rin's relationship go on? And why is rin acting so strange all of a sudden? RinHaru. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chap 1

Since rin came back from Australia, Haru and the others didn't really got along with him.

Day 1

Gou got a little later to the Iwatobi Swim Club but she had news to tell the others. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm a little late today. We won't swim the next week at our school because of renovation. But don't get sad too fast, we are invited to swim at the Samezuka Academy for the next week", she said. "So we're going to see Rin-Chan!" Nagisa added. Haruka didn't know how to feel about this though, he looked up to Makoto who was standing behind him but Makoto only gave him an usually smile.

After the bus trip the team was standing in front of Samezuka. They went straight to the locker room and got their swim pants on. Haruka didn't feel too happy about this whole situation and Makoto noticed it. "You alright Haru-Chan?" The green eyed boy asked. "Lay off the -Chan" Haruka said in an annoyed tone. Haruka was the first one that got out the locker room. "Like hell I'm going to mess up my swim time because of Rin" He thought. Ignoring the people around him, he jumped into the cold water. Haruka tried not to focus on Rin, rather ignore him.

The day went pretty fast by and everyone did already go, except for Haruka. He was standing in the locker room, not sure why he still wouldn't undress his swim pants. When suddenly someone came into that room. Haruka looked up and saw no other but Rin. He turned his head as fast as he could so they eyes wouldn't meet. Silence.

Haruka still didn't managed to undress, Rin however did. Haruka peeked at Rin for a little moment. The red haired body was perfect. More than that, unbelievable. His muscles and his skin blown Harukas mind away, at least for some couple seconds. He couldn't let Rin notice that he was peeking at him so he turned to his clothes direction again. "What the hell Haru?!" The smaller male thought. Haruka wanted to wait till Rin had gone but that were too obvious. He undressed his swim pants, trying to hide some of his body parts. Rin was already done dressing and he walked towards the door. He stopped however and looked at Haruka. Haruka noticed it and turned his head to Rin. Their eyes met. The red haired boy started to scan Haru's naked body and smirked afterwards. Before Haruka managed to complain, Rin disappeared.

His cheeks suddenly got a tone of red.

Day 2

The Iwatobi Team didn't meet at their school, however they met at Samezuka. Rei didn't knew exactly the way but Nagisa went with him, so it was fine. But someone wasn't fine; Haru trembled. He didn't know why but he was feeling pretty weak since the whole day, but he didn't want the others to find out. Makoto of course noticed quickly. "Haru, whats wrong? You're not looking too good" The taller boy looked worried. "I'm fine, just get in already." Since they got to swim at the Samezuka Academy, haruka oddly got annoyed easily. Maybe swimming will heal him a little.

And again Haru was the first to swim after putting his swim pants on. He didn't wear them under his clothes since they didn't swim at their school. The cold water on the blue eyed male felt good, but something wasn't right...He was out of breath. How? Haruka was around 10 seconds in the water. He swam to the other side of the pool and took a deep breath. Heavy breathing started and his heart was racing. He barely kept himself over water. Haru was trying to get out of the water until he saw Rin standing, staring at him. Rin suddenly took Harukas arm and pull him out of the water, damn he needed to be strong to do that. He now took Haru on his arms like a little princess. Harukas mind went black. What exactly was going on? "The little mermaid princess needs a break as it seems." The red haired boy said, with a cold and almost teasing voice.

Haruka didn't managed to complain again and just stared at Rin, eyes widened.

...


	2. Chap 2

"Haruka didn't managed to complain again and just stared at Rin, eyes widened."

...

Rin started to walk towards the locker rooms, still keeping Haru with him. Haruka slowly came back to himself. "wha- what..." he muttered. "What the hell Rin?!" The boy's voice got more aggressive. Haru was embarrassed, what was that? "Mermaid Princess?" Who did he think he is? Saying such things in front of everyone, was Rin mocking him? Rin has gotten to the locker room and smashed the door with one foot open, he then closed it and made sure it was **closed**.

The red haired boy threw Haruka on a bench, like a little kid who needed to get punished.  
"You owe me an explanation." Rin said. But Haruka just ignored him: "What was that just now Rin?! What is wrong with you in the last days?!" Rin ignored Haru, too: "Answer me."  
He now looked more serious. Silence. "I'm not feeling well..." Haruka said, avoiding eye contact with the other male. "Now that you've mentioned it, you look kinda different." Harukas cheeks were flushed, his breath was heavy and he kinda trembled too. Rin smirked "But this kinda suits you." He said. The blue eyed boy turned his head to Rin as he wanted to say what?! but the words just didn't come out.

"I'm getting back to the others." Haruka said. "Go ahaed." Rin added. The smaller boy got up with all his strenght and tried to walk, but after the first footstep he coudln't balance himself and fell. Rin grabed his arm before he could. Haruka nearly moaned as Rin grabed his arm. "What was that? I didn't kinda heard that." There it is, the teasing tone. "Shut up and let me go already!" Haruka complained. The red eyed boy still holding Harukas arm, now smashing him against a locker. "Ah- R-rin...?" The boy managed to say. "Now look at that, you look pathetic. Well, to be honest, you're fucking cute Haru. You got hard only from me touching your fucking arm." Rin nearly laughed at that. Haruka looked down and noticed the bulge in his swim pants. His face now got even more red than before."Just let the fuck go!" He squeezed his eyes of embarressment and tried to fight against Rins grip, but he was too weak.

"Do you really want to go back with this?" He indicated Harukas crotch. The smaller boy's eyes widened. Haruka panted. Rin now let go of Harukas arm, reaching for the blue eyed boy's waist. Haruka let a quite moan escape his mouth. "What was that for?!" Haruka still panting. Rin smirked. "You're fucking sensitive and it's hilarious." Rin said. "Hey, cut it out...This isn't funny anymore!" Haruka now had an anxiety in his voice. The taller boy's hand slowly travelling up Haru's body. "Rin...Sto-..no don't-..!" Rin's hand reached Harukas nipple and squeezed it. Haru moaned, loud. Really loud. "Wow, who would have thought that your voice could be that cute, c'mon let them others hear too." He smirked again. "Bastard. " Haru managed to say really quite, covering his mouth with his own hand. The red haired boy got closer to Haru's ear, whispering: "I wonder if I should fuck you here and now" letting out a little chuckle.


	3. Chap 3

"I wonder if I should fuck you here and now." letting out a little chuckle.

Harukas mind blur, he couldn't really understand the words Rin has said a moment ago. He fainted in his grip.  
...

Day 3

"RIN!" The blue eyed boy yelled as he woke up in his bed. He needed a few seconds to realize where he was. His memories were kinda faded, was it a dream? It must've been. Rin wouldn't do such things to him...would he? So many questions bothered Haruka, but first he needed to eat something, he was starving. His body hurt and he was feeling hot. He obviously catched a cold. He sneezed. "Bless you" Makoto came up to Harus room and got him some tea.

"M-makoto?" The smaller boy was surprised to see Makoto in his house, besides, how did he get in here? Haruka noticed some bandages around him. "...Were that you?" He asked.  
"Yeah, you looked really pale and you were bleeding at some parts...so." Haruka froze. "Thanks, can you please go home now, I need some time alone." His tone got cold. "Bu-...well, alright hope you get better any time..." Makoto walked out of his room and closed the door behind him.

Haruka had a headache, he stood up but barely could keep himself on his feet. He walked to his bathroom and took off his bandage. bruises & bites...or...hickeys? The boy couldn't believe what he saw, so it wasn't a dream and Rin really...Pain reaches Harukas body once again and he nearly fell. Haruka didn't care anymore, he needed answers, now.

He put on his jacket and ran, he needed to see him now. He needed to know the truth. This wasn't really happening, right? He finally came to the Samezuka Academy, he didn't even know which time it was, maybe Rin was already swimming? He didn't care. Haruka runs up to the student rooms and started to scream: "Rin, Rin!" Haru screamed louder. "Ri-!" Someone grabbed him and pulled him into a room. He was thrown against the closed door and he was sure out of breath.

"Haruka, what the fuck?" The red haired boy hissed. "Rin, I-I need to talk to you!" Haruka was so nervous, he couldn't believe it himself. "Go ahead then." Rin said calmly and backed off. "I- You- ... what happened yesterday?" He nearly fainted again, he was feeling so weak. It wasn't really a good idea to run all the way to Samezuka. "Oh well, I nearly fucked you until your angel aka Makoto showed up." What? Haruka couldn't believe what he just heard. Silence. "Wh-..why...you're not Rin. Who are you?!" He yelled at him. What the fuck is he thinking? That can't be his old best friend, no way.

"Oh, just wake up Haruka. Don't play fucking dumb. Do you really think I wouldn't have noticed the way you was lookin at me all the time? The way we used to do so much more with each other. You nearly kissed me as I was pretending asleep." He giggled at that. "So Haru, do you still have some questions left?" He came closer, again. Haruka was froze. Was Rin right? Could've been that Haruka loved him all the time but hadn't the courage to show it? "Rin- I thin- I- I think.." Not able to finish his sentence, the smaller boy fainted. He was too exhausted and everything went too fast for him, besides, his head was killing him. He fell.  
...

"Sleep well."


	4. Chap 4

"Sleep well."

Haruka slowly opened his eyes, he was lying in a bed, but which bed? He got up and was feeling tired, really tired. He was in Rin's room but no one was there. "Rin?" He quietly said. Finally some memories came to his mind, he remembered being in a fight after he fainted. But he didn't know what really happened.

"Whatever..." he muttered and stood up, when suddenly his knees start to shake and he nearly fall. Man, he was sick of being so weak all the time. But something wasn't right, it felt different then before. Rin came back to his room and opened the door. "Oh, so you're awake." He was oddly happy to see him. "How long did I slept...?" Haruka muttered. "About 6 hours maybe." Rin came closer. "W-why didn't you wake me up?" Haruka set into the bed again. "Because you were lookin so helpless and cute while sleeping." He smirked.

"Stop it already Rin..." Haru was annoyed, he hated it to be the small and cute one for others. "Tch...I'll go to the toilette." Haruka stood up and needed strength to walk probably. He was feelin' really hot. "Why am I feeling like this?" The smaller boy thought to himself.  
Rin stood in front of the toilette door. "Sorry but I won't let you through." He said calmy. "Why?!" Haruka yelled.

"Because I'd like it better if you do it right here, or do you want me to do it?" Rin smirked again. Haruka now knew that Rin gave him something. "Fuck..." Haruka trembled. "W-hat did you gave me Rin?!" He panted. "I thought maybe we could have some fun once." Rin came closer again. Haruka backed off but got trapped behind a wall. "N-no...stop it.." Haruka had that anxious feeling again.

"Ne Haru,.." Rin whispered in the smaller boy's ear. "Beg me to do you." He said in a husky tone. "I don't...stop...I don't wan-" Haru tried to finish his sentence but rin interrupted him. "Your dick saying otherwise." He smirked and watched Harukas bulge twitch.  
Haru's face got red from embarrassment, it wasn't his fault, since Rin gave him something.  
"You look so damn cute when you're helpless and embarrassed."

He whispered in the smaller boy's ear again and licking his earlobe. "Ah-...Ri-" Haru bit on his lip, he didn't wanted to lose against his old friend, not now. "Moan for me again Haru, will you?~" Rin's hand traveled to Harus bulge and started rub it with his hand. "No! N-...Ah! Rin! Rin!" Haru couldn't stand it anymore, he needed it. He couldn't resist anymore. Rin smirked, he knew he had already won.

...

"Ri..n...p-please..." Haru muttered under his heavy breathing. "What?" Rin stopped and looked at Haru's flushed face. "D-do..it" Haru was too embarrassed, he didn't looked Rin in his eyes. "Do what?" A bright grin appears on his face. "Hah...F...fuck m-me...already."

...

"As you wish."


End file.
